


Young Justice - Don't Starve

by DemonDaddy



Series: Starvation Fiction [9]
Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Starvation, Trapped, hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDaddy/pseuds/DemonDaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black Canary, Zatanna, Rocket, Miss Martian, and Artemis all find themselves locked in the Young Justice Headquarters with no food for weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Justice - Don't Starve

**Author's Note:**

> There is no adult content in this, but the content can be considered kinky or fetishy. However, you can take it how you'd like.  
> It's actually really clean and straightforward. 
> 
> This was an interesting commission request I got from a client. I was lucky enough to get to work on something from one of my many fandoms. It was actually pretty interesting to get these girls through nearly three weeks of things in just 5k. I hope you all enjoy reading this one.

**_Mount Justice_ **

_**Monday, 13:26** _

 

“Listen up, girls! The generator is out so we’re all going to be stuck here for a while. You better get comfortable.” Black Canary was standing in front of her training group of heroines that had met up that morning. Her, Miss Martian, Artemis, Rocket, and Zatanna were all locked within Mount Justice’s secure walls. No one else could get in, but they couldn’t get out either.

 

The sound of Megan’s stomach growling gathered all the girls’ attention. They turned to look at her and she shrugged bashfully as her hands rubbed over the taught surface of her belly. “Heh, I guess I’m just a little hungry. I haven’t eaten since breakfast.”

 

The other girls giggled and Canary straightened herself out to stretch her spine more fully. Quietly, her own stomach purred. She placed a single hand over her midsection and sighed as he patted the fussy organs. “Actually, I think it would be a good idea if we all took a break from training and worrying about the lockdown and got something to eat.”

 

Eating to pass the time seemed like a perfectly reasonable thing to do. It would keep the girls’ minds off of the fact that the generator shut down and the security fields had gone up without proper cause. As far as Canary could tell though, it was just a malfunction in the system. She had been warned the security systems were going to be upgraded and a few things might go amiss. Thank goodness for the kitchen.

 

Megan’s stomach growled again, this time more loudly. She gripped at her belly through her tight-fitting shirt and whined. “I’m starving! Can’t you get the door open?”

 

“I’m trying!” Artemis barked. “But this stupid thing won’t budge!”

 

“Move out of the way. I can do this.” Zatanna prepared a spell that should have rendered the door’s locks enabled, but the spell was repelled by a force field and thrown back in her face. She was hit with the force and thrown back into Canary’s arms.

 

“Great,” Megan sighed. She’d eaten a very light breakfast in order to save room for a bigger lunch. She rubbed her hand in a small circle over her stomach, regretting the choice now. “I’m hungry, and there’s no way into the one place with food. How’s that fair?”

 

“Hey,” Rocket said firmly. “You’re not the only one hungry.” She blushed as her own stomach gave a little rumble almost too quiet to hear. She tried to quiet it down with a soft pat. “I didn’t even get breakfast.”

 

“That’s because you woke up late,” Artemis snickered. She was thankful she’d been smart enough to eat a full meal that morning. Though, that had been around six hours prior. Five of those hours had been spent during rigorous training. The last hour had been spent checking over the systems in the control room to make sure there wasn’t any immediate threat to the base or the heroes trapped inside.

 

“Well,” Zatanna said calmly as she readjusted herself on her feet. “There’s no point in complaining about it. We’ll just have to wait it out.”

 

A deep grumble came from someone in the room. The other girls all turned to Canary who was now trying to keep the embarrassment from showing on her face. Her stomach had just decided to start turning. She rubbed it with one of her hands and mentally begged it to quiet down. The other girls were looking at her with wide-eyed expressions. “I guess we’re all in need of a good meal. I’m fairly hungry myself.” She cleared her throat. “But Zatanna’s right. There isn’t anything we can do right now. The doors to the kitchen seem to be locked tight. I’m sure the boys or Red Tornado will return soon, realize there’s a problem, and get the system back up and running properly.”

 

Everyone nodded and decided to occupy their selves by doing other things: watching TV, cleaning their rooms, reading a book, cleaning their weapons, and so on. Eventually though, the girls begin to occupy themselves with other tasks like looking for food or drinking from the bathroom facets.

 

“Why isn’t there anything to eat out here?” Artemis had taken to searching her room for anything to eat. When hours passed and nothing came of her search, she had the girls check their rooms for hidden snacks too. Now, her stomach was growling like the rest of her comrades’ and she was holding it tightly with one hand, occasionally stroking it to try and sooth its temper. “I’m so hungry. There has to be something to eat, somewhere, right?”

 

Zatanna shook her head sullenly. “I don’t think there is.” Her own tummy had begun softly purring and rumbling every fifteen minutes or so. She felt her abdomen clenching as she kept her stomach tucked nice and tight, a method of dealing with hunger she’d learned from Robin. Still, it groaned unless she calmed it with soft, soothing circle-patterned pets.

 

“We’re not supposed to have food in our rooms,” Megan reminded everyone. “Not after what happened with Kid Flash.”

 

All five females thought about the horror that was KF’s room and the state it was found in just a few months back. He’d left a lot of things where no one could see them, but that didn’t mean everyone didn’t end up smelling them. They all shuddered.

 

“That’s it!” Artemis grinned. “Kid’s got to have something stashed away in his room, right? I mean, it is against the rules, but I bet he couldn’t resist hiding some snack bars or something.”

 

The younger women all smiled at the sound of a promising idea. Canary, however, did not.

 

“We are not breaking into the boy’s room in search of old candy and chips. The systems will be back online soon. Stop behaving as though you are all starving. It hasn’t even been twenty-four hours yet. You’ll all live.”

 

The girls all hung their heads in shame. Then, a unanimous growl from each and every girl’s center broke the silence. Holding their individual stomachs and stroking them tenderly, even Canary admitted to herself that she was very hungry already and realized that with the metabolism of the various young warriors in the room that there would be a much greater need for something to eat if no one returned to the mountain soon.

 

 

**_Tuesday, 06:00_ **

“It won’t be quiet,” Megan whined. She hadn’t slept well the night before. Her stomach pains had kept her up through most of the night. Now, she was sitting on the couch in the lounge holding her tummy and rubbing it with firm-pressed hands. “I’m so hungry I would even eat Conner’s cooking.”

 

“Wow,” Rocket laughed. “You really are hungry.”

 

The two girls shared a moment of relief, as they were temporarily distracted from the pleas of their bodies for nutrients and substance.

 

“At least there’s plenty of water to drink,” Zatanna said optimistically from the chair opposite her friends.

 

“Yeah,” Megan smiled back at the other girl. “So we won’t dehydrate, and we can still shower.”

 

“Good thing too,” Rocket added. “After all that training we did yesterday, I’d hate to think what we’d all smell like if we couldn’t bathe.”

 

“We’d probably smell like Kid’s room.”

 

All three girls broke out in giggles. They laughed until their stomachs growled for their attention again. They all quieted after that.

 

Rubbing her tummy, Megan looked at the other girls and confessed her thoughts to them. “My stomach really hurts, guys.”

 

The other two looked between one another and everyone acknowledged what they were all thinking. A moment later, they were all three in front of Kid Flash’s door.

 

“Should we really be doing this?” Zatanna was the most cautious one about their decision.

 

“We can always pay him back for anything we take,” Rocket reassured the other girl. “Besides.” Her stomach rumbled so hard that she could feel it shiver under her hand. She patted it a few times. “If I don’t get something to eat soon, my empty fuel gauge is going to become everyone’s problem.”

 

Megan moved forward and held out one of her hands to the door’s lock. “Rocket’s got a good point. We can just cover any damages to his stock. It’s not like he needs it.”

 

“I suppose he would understand,” Zatanna said quietly. She swallowed thickly. The lump of saliva slid down her throat and into her empty stomach. It moaned loudly and she shivered. Her left hand began its now ritualistic motions over her abdomen. She nodded towards the others. “Okay. Let’s do it.”

 

Miss Martian took the permission and used her abilities as a shape shifter to bypass Kid Flash’s security. To everyone’s surprise, it worked! They couldn’t get into the kitchen, but they could get into one of the boy’s bedrooms. When the door opened, the girls rejoiced.

 

“Great! Let’s get looking for something to eat!” Rocket allowed the other girls to move into the room. She paused at the door and felt her tummy gargle her stomach acid like mouthwash. It hurt bad enough to make the girl wince. She rubbed her stomach, audibly hushing it. “Shhh. It’s okay. We’re gonna get something in you soon. Promise.”

 

“I sure hope so,” Zatanna said, as if Rocket were addressing her. “I-I am sorry that if I haven’t been acting quite right.”

 

“No, girl!” Rocket moved over and put her hand on her friend’s shoulder. “It’s all good. No one is right when they are this hungry. You can’t be blamed for being a little under the weather or irritable. It is natural.”

 

Zatanna felt her stomach clinch. She moaned and held her stomach tighter and then moved her hand over the surface of her midsection slower, but with more force. “Thanks. My stomach is so empty feeling I didn’t even sleep last night. I couldn’t stop thinking about how hungry I was, and still am.”

 

“Yeah,” Rocket chuckled. “Me too, girl.”

 

“Agh!” Megan yelled out. “There’s nothing here!”

 

The other two heroes looked at their friend in surprise. “What do you mean ‘nothing’? There _has_ to be something! Right?”

 

“No! I’m telling you I just searched and scanned Kid’s room from top to bottom. There’s nothing in here!” Megan’s stomach didn’t want to hear what she had to say. It growled in defiance and she patted it a few times to try to quiet down. “Darn it. This can’t be happening. I’m too hungry for this to be happening.”

 

“So, now what?” Zatanna looked between her friends with large puppy-dog eyes. She was hungry and beginning to wonder just how long they would be left in that place without any food.

 

“Now, we leave and go back to the couch. I guess.” Rocket didn’t seem too enthusiastic about her own idea though. Her stomach was bubbling and making unpleasant groans which made her abs flex and roll occasionally out of defense.

 

“Ugh! Hello, Megan!” Megan gave herself a smack of the forehead. “What about the extra rations!”

 

“Extra rations?” Rocket and Zatanna were looking at Miss Martian eagerly now.

 

“You mean the ones in the med bay?” All three girls jumped up as Artemis made her presence known. They all looked at her. She looked as though she wasn’t all too affected by the absence of food, but the small rings under her eyes told them she hadn’t slept well either. “Forget about it. There’s nothing there.”

 

“You already checked?” Megan’s expression of triumph faltered.

 

“Yeah,” Artemis admitted. Her middle section began to make rumbling noises and she rubbed her lower stomach once to quiet the sounds. Her expression softened and she looked to her friends with the eyes of a failure. “I’m hungry too. It made me think of it. Anyway, Black Canary is looking into other options now.”

 

“Are there any other options?” Zatanna asked, almost fearing the answer.

 

Artemis shrugged. “I don’t know, but if there are any, she’ll find them.”

 

**_Tuesday, 19:12_ **

 

Five stomachs groaned in unison. Five girls moaned or sighed at the same time. Each one was staring down at the source of their suffering, their slightly sunken-in bellies.

 

“I’m so hungry,” Megan spoke first. Her hands clutched her shirt. She felt silly for always being the one to complain, but it was really starting to get to her now.

 

“Me too,” Rocket admitted. “Why isn’t there food anywhere in this place? Ohhgh.” Rocket’s hands patted her own exposed belly. She had taken to touching it almost constantly now. Rubbing it, patting it down, massaging it, or anything was better than just sitting around waiting for it to growl more.

 

Black Canary and Zatanna’s bellies spoke out loudly then. They almost sounded like they were having a conversation about how cruel their hosts were.

 

“My stomach really hurts, guys. I feel like every time I take a drink of water, that there is a small angry ocean inside of me.” Zatanna curled in on herself a little. Her left hand hugged her knees while her right hand made circling motions over the surface of her middle. “It’s so tight.”

 

“It’s only been a day,” Artemis said firmly. “We’ve gone longer without food on missions before.”

 

“Yeah, but not by choice,” Zatanna said defensively. “And our minds were on other things.”

 

“So let’s not think about it!” Artemis was determined to ignore the growling in her guts, but even she was caressing the smooth flesh that rested over her toned abs. “I don’t want to just sit around here and think about how hungry I am all day!”

 

“Calm down, Artemis,” Black Canary ordered. She stood up and stretched her arms up above her head. “The boys should be back from their mission soon. We don’t have long to wait, so let’s go with Artemis’s suggestion. Let’s occupy our minds.”

 

Rocket, Miss Martian, and Zatanna looked to one another and then back to Canary. They nodded. Anything would be better than what they were doing.

 

 

That night, everyone played board games competitively. They were all sent to bed after the yawning started up. Few of the girls slept well though. All of the super women were up and down throughout the night. They were either tormented with the sounds of their own growling stomachs and forced to hush their bellies with delicate hands running over sensitive organs or they tossed and turned as they dreamed of their favorite foods.

 

A pact was made the next day. The girls agreed that no one was allowed to complain about stomach pain or hunger or mention eating until they were released from their suffering. They considered it a training act. So, when the stomachs began to growl and the bellies began to ache and shiver the girls ventured into their own rooms to cope with the pains of hunger. By the night, everyone just stayed in their own rooms to deal with the intestinal gurgling and upper body groaning by their selves. They stroked and pet and rubbed out their abdomens and whined or growled or cried softly to their pillows. “I’m starving.”

 

 

**_Saturday, 17:38_ **

 

_Ghrrr…_

“Ouhh…”

 

Ghrrrrrrrrrrr…

 

“Ouhhhh!”

 

Artemis watched Megan, who was on the lounge couch, as she rolled around on her back and clutch her noisy tummy. Every time her stomach growled, she moaned. Every time she moaned, she rubbed her stomach to try and quiet it. Every time she did that, it made more noise.

 

“I-I can’t take it anymore. I’m not going to make it another day. I’m too hungry. My stomach is killing me. I feel like I’m withering away to nothing.” Megan cried as she tried to lull her body to rest by rocking back and forth.

 

“Maybe you’ll implode into a black hole and take us all with you,” Artemis mocked through her own pains. She looked down at her exposed stomach. Her once perfectly toned abs under soft tanned skin now looked a bit discolored and weirdly defined. She could see the base of her ribs more clearly. Then, she saw the organs shift under her flesh as they growled up at her. She growled back and slapped the skin a few times. “Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!”

 

“Let me know if that helps,” moaned Rocket. She was just down the way, against the metal and force-field shielded wall that had manifested around the kitchen’s main entrance. Her own stomach groaned and she continued to stroke it. She was petting her own abdomen like it was a grouchy dog’s head. Reassuring and heavy strokes told her organs that nothing was all that bad and things would get better soon. Sadly, she didn’t buy it. Neither did her griping organs. “I’m starved. I’m open to any options.”

 

“I’m going to loose it!” Megan shouted. Her stomach supported her with its own aggressive roar. She continued to clutch at her stomach, rubbing it off and on as she tried to keep her common wits about her. “I’m so hungry. Like, crazy hungry. At first, it was just that I was hungry and I wanted something. Then it was kind of like I wasn’t even all that hungry anymore because everything went numb, but now. Now I feel like my insides are slowly devouring one another! I need food!”

 

Artemis swallowed thickly; she had no room to say anything. She was desperate enough that she started considering the rejuvenation rates of all of her fellow trapped heroes. Sadly, there wasn’t anyone who immediately fit the right qualifications to become or summon food. Zatanna had gone nearly insane trying to turn inanimate objects into edible snacks. A lot of things had been done, but no one had any luck discovering a scrap of anything to eat. Even the plants in the building had been removed for some reason. Artemis was starting to suspect foul play.

 

“Calm down, Megan. We’ll figure something out.” Artemis stood and decided that now was as good of time as any to make her point heard. Of course, her stomach had the same idea. It growled and grumbled as she stood. She stroked it carefully and walked over toward where Megan was sitting. Rocket moved over too to hear what was so secret. “Look. We’re all hungry.” Everyone nodded as their bellies groaned. They each gave their tummies soft circular strokes. “But have you guys noticed something strange?”

 

The other two girls looked at each other and then back at Artemis. They shook their heads. Of course, many things seemed strange about their situation, but nothing they could really pin down.

 

“All I know is I’m starving. Wasting away isn’t exactly normal,” Megan said, frowning and rubbing her stomach in an effort to calm its growls.

 

“Yeah,” Rocket said, followed by a heavy sigh. “The only thing weird is how the kitchen is the only place in the facility on full lockdown. Well, that and the storage bay.”

 

“Exactly! Don’t you guys think that is just the slightest bit suspicious? I mean, the only two areas in the entire facility that we know for sure food is located, and they’re the two areas we can’t get to? Really?”

 

“Wait! What are you saying?” Megan gave Artemis a very surprised look. “That someone is doing this on purpose?”

 

Rocket felt her stomach rumble and heard it groan louder than before. The mere notion that someone was starving them on purpose was horrifying. Her hands clutched her aching stomach and she tried pressing her palm into the pit of her core to ease the growing tension. “You’re telling me my insides are trying to devour themselves because someone, someone in the league, is cutting us off from food _on purpos_ e!?”

 

Artemis nodded slowly.

 

“No way!” Megan shouted. “That isn’t possible! No one on the team would do something like this. Not even as a prank! It’s too much!” Her stomach roared along with her and tears filled her eyes. Miss Martian was now rubbing her abdomen in feverish strokes using both arms. She didn’t want to believe this was happening because someone she trusted wanted it to happen to them. “No one would wish this kind of suffering on their friends! I’m so hungry that I can’t even fly! Why would any of our friends want to do that do me? To us?”

 

“I don’t know,” Artemis confessed. “But I don’t think we can ignore the evidence.”

 

“What evidence?” That voice was new to the conversation. It belonged to Zatanna. The sorceress had found her way out of her bedroom, craving the attention of other humanoids. She was wearing a looser fitting sweater to try and hide the concaved direction her stomach had taken. It also served to help try and warm her. Lately, she’d been feeling cold all the time. “I’m really starting to feel sick. I’m so hungry. Is someone doing this to us?” Zatanna moaned and rubbed her stomach using the soft fabric of her sweater to warm and sooth her tense muscles and whining organs. Her eyes were dull and sad.

 

“Zatanna! You should be resting!” Rocket moved over toward her friend. She could hear Zatanna’s belly’s cry for help. “Oh-you poor thing. You’re shaking like a leaf.” Rocket placed her hands on Zatanna’s belly and rubbed it, hushing it into silence as she did so. “Shh. It’s okay. We’re gonna be all right.”

 

Megan looked at Artemis, her attention hadn’t been taken so far away. “What evidence are you talking about, Artemis?”

 

The blond looked at her companions with a certain kind of empathy. She clutched her own moaning gut and tried to pat it into obedience. “We’re all starving because there isn’t any food, right?”

 

“Right,” Megan said with a nod.

 

“Yeah, what’s your point?” Rocket had sat Zatanna down onto the couch and was helping rub her tummy to help calm it. She was irritated, but not with her friends. Rather, she was sick and tired of all the lead up. They were all very hungry and she found herself loosing her temper.

 

“My point is,” Artemis snapped, then reclaimed her senses and relaxed a little more. She took a deep breath in and felt her abs clinch tight and her organs try to fill the void she felt inside with the air. It hurt, a lot. She let out the breath in a heavy, calming sigh. A series of gurgles and groans reached out from her core, causing her to need to place her hand back over her aching center. She caressed the sensitive flesh of her stomach as she spoke. “There isn’t any food anywhere. We’re locked out of both supply areas, the rations supply in the medical bay is missing, and there isn’t a scrap of anything to eat anywhere else-not even in Wally’s room!? I don’t by it!”

 

“Someone cleaned us out,” Rocket said, disbelief and anger starting to rise up inside of her. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense.

 

“Someone planned this?” Zatanna felt like she was going to cry. Her belly rumbled and shook with the aggression she was too exhausted to feel. She’d tried too hard to make something useful of her magic and she was suffering more for it now. Now, all she could do was hold and stroke her stomach. “One of the boys trapped us and now their starving us?”

 

“No way! Conner would never let that happen!” Megan jumped to her dream boy’s defense immediately.

 

“Listen!” Artemis growled. “I’m not saying this is a prank! I’m saying that is isn’t an accident.”

 

“Do you mean, like a test or something?” Rocket’s own stomach flopped at the notion. She continued to hold onto Zatanna while she began stroking her own stomach. “Man, I swear, if I find out my stomach has been empty for almost a week because someone thinks this is a fun training game, I’m going to-“

 

“Oh! Hello, Megan!” Megan tapped herself on the head. The others were amazed at how she could behave in such a way at a time like that. “It was so obvious!”

 

“It was?” Zatanna looked very confused.

 

“This is a training mission! That’s why Black Canary hasn’t been complaining or looking any weaker! She’s eating, but we’re not! It explains why we can’t get into the food storage or kitchen, even with our powers. Everything was set up so we specifically couldn’t use them!” Megan began laughing as though the whole thing were just one big joke.

 

The other three girls stared at Megan with some pure surprise.

 

“She’s lost it,” Rocket stated plainly.

 

“Yeah, maybe so,” Zatanna added.

 

Despite disagreeing with Megan’s slight outburst, Artemis was in agreement with the Martian. She’d been considering the option for days, but it had all suddenly made sense.

  
Then, their reasoning fell apart at the seams and they all heard the sound of a very painful moan echo through the halls.

 

“What was that?” Zatanna asked.

 

“I think you mean ‘who’,” Rocket corrected.

 

 

In her quarters, Black Canary had been trying to contact the outside world in any way that she possibly could. None of the communication channels were working, none of her attempts to connect with any of her telepathic comrades were working, and none of the computers would allow her any form of access to the outer world despite her best efforts. She was lying on her bed in a loose-fitting T-shirt that was riding up to expose her taught and toned stomach. Her muscles were painfully apparent from how tightly the skin was pulled over their meat. Canary’s long fingers caressed and stroked the trembling flesh of her stomach as she lay, completely sprawled, over the surface of her bed. She’d made it many days without showing any sort of external weakness to her girls, but even she had her limits. The beautiful woman’s complexion had dulled some due to the lack of nutrients she consumed. Her eyes looked just as sunken-in as the rest of her girls’ eyes. Behind her ribcage her stomach growled loudly and made her entire body ache. She could feel her stomach acids burning her insides and the back of her throat.

 

“I’m so freak’n hungry!” Canary growled into her room. “Just a salad! An all green leaf salad would be fine! Or just a piece of bread would be nice!” Her abdomen concaved as she flexed and curled in on herself a little. Her stomach roared louder, her intestines joined in the chorus as the large glass of water Canary had drank moved through their empty pathways. The hero let out a loud, woeful moan that echoed out all around her.

 

One by one, the four younger women popped their heads around the corner to gaze upon their instructor. They saw how much discomfort she was in, and they looked at one another. A shared expression of fear passed between them. It seemed Black Canary wasn't in on their predicament after all.

 

Canary caught the girls by her door and had explained to them that she hadn’t had any information about the events that had occurred. She also explained that she couldn’t gain communication with the outside world. Then, she apologized for the display they all saw and did her best to be brave and keep the girls calm. She reminded them that they were all heroes and that they could endure anything that they must.

 

 

**One week later…**

**_Sunday, 08:42_ **

 

“I want pizza,” Rocket moaned pitifully. She looked at her glass of water. “Be a pizza,” she begged it. Her stomach gurgled and she stroked it idly with her free hand. “Please, be a pizza.”

 

“I’m going to pretend this is a taco,” Artemis said as she folded a piece of paper in half. “Anything is better than nothing.” She took a bite of her paper taco and for a moment, she thought it might actually help. When she swallowed the lump though, she immediately regretted it. Her stomach roared and she folded in on herself in fetal position, hugging her stomach tightly.

 

“I wish they hadn’t removed the plants. I would eat those.” Megan had taken to lying practically motionless and staring at the wall. She was trying to ignore the urge to suggest consuming Zatanna who was in an even worst state than she was. Her eyes fell over the weaker female’s form and Miss Martian’s stomach writhed in agony and moaned for anything to devour. Megan licked her lips. It was unorthodox, but maybe- No! She pulled her eyes away and stared at the corner of the table in front of her. “I’d take dirt or even bugs!”

 

Zatanna stared, glassy-eyed, at the couch cushion she was facing. She’d started picking a hole in the material days ago and had taken to eating the fuzzy cotton filling inside of her pillows and the couch. She’d fooled herself in to believing that the full feeling she was getting was a good thing.

 

Meanwhile, Black Canary was in the transporter room. She’d gone in there two days before, trying to get the damned machine to work. Now though, she was sitting by the exit with her head leaned back against the wall and her hand stroking her no longer healthy form. “I’m so fucking hungry. The girls aren’t going to last much longer. I’m going to have to think of something, or else we’ll all die.” Tears came to her eyes. She had failed them. She couldn’t think straight anymore. Her mind felt numb and all she could think about was the hunger.

 

_RRRUUUUUGSHHHH!_

  
“What the?” Canary stood and looked over.

 

“Is that?” All four of the younger girls heard it too. They all stood and helped each other to the transport room. What they saw brought tears to all of their eyes.

 

 _“Teleportation System Online. Receiving…”_ The computer voice introduced the male crew of Young Justice one by one.

 

Conner, Robin, Kid Flash, Aqua Lad, Green Arrow, Martian Man Hunter, and Batman all walked through the transporter and stood in front of the group of weak, tired, surprised, and starving women. All of them except Batman had a guilty look on their face, but Wally stepped forward with a peace offering.

 

“We’re sorry about not being able to get to you guys until now,” Kid Flash started. He looked at them all and then locked eyes with Artemis and had to look away. He tugged at the collar of his shirt. “I’m betting you guys are really hungry, huh? If you can forgive us for not being able to interrupt things, we’ve prepared an entire buffet for you guys.”

 

The boy was clearly scared that he’d be attacked. All of them were, because they had learned about Batman’s seemingly inhuman-training just five hours ago and they saw what the girls had been through.

 

To all of their surprise, the women all rushed forward and wrapped their arms around them.

  
“Oh, Conner! I knew you wouldn’t let me die in here!” Megan cried.

 

All the men felt the twinge of guilt knot in them, but then all the girls were crying and thanking them for coming back. The situation was explained after the girls had their fill of delicious things. True to their word, the boys had prepared and brought with them a feast fit of queens. Eventually, the girls forgave their male counterparts, but not before making sure that they knew they’d be paying for dinner from then on until the end of time to make it up to the girls they’d trapped. In the end, everyone got their just deserts.


End file.
